


xxx

by ioritornero



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioritornero/pseuds/ioritornero
Summary: [just short self-indulgent fics ft. vulgar boy and stoic transfer student and whatever kinks i can come up with]





	xxx

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah i’m gross
> 
> now... here’s some creampie ♡

“please, let me keep it—“

ryuji clutches hard onto akira, a shiver going down as his back when his boyfriend is moaning into his ear again. he knows akira is about to pull out and take away the fullness inside of him and to leave him completely empty, aching for more.

he cries out softly when akira starts to pull away from him. the blond grips onto him tightly as he slides out, preparing for the plug to follow right after.

“you want it so bad? then hold it.”

then, when akira slips out follow, he clenches hard, holding onto the seed inside of him; no questions. it’s a lot easier with the plug inside, especially after he’s used to being spread open and his muscles relaxed in preparation. he grips tightly into the blankets beneath him, digging his knees into the mattress, akira slaps the inside of his thigh, making his legs shake and threatening to give out.

“do you like holding my cum inside of you?”

ryuji nods, face still heated from before, “y-yes…”

“tell me why.”

“it’s, ah...warm…ah…”

akira’s fingers are back over his hole, circling around his weakened muscle, “keep going.”

“a-akira...it’s...i-i just really like...having you inside of me…”

“let’s see how much you like it.” a finger slips in and ryuji clenches harder, starting to feel himself struggle to keep it inside of him, “hold it.”

“b-but if you keep doing that, it’s...gonna come out…” the words come out weakly as he lowers his head back into the mattress, keeping his hips held up high. he must sound pathetic, he thinks, worrying about losing this part of himself — of _akira_ —

“but you’re doing so good. if anything, i think i should add another—“

ryuji whines, holding it higher as another fingers presses inside of him. he’s still prepped from before, so the fingers slipping inside of him isn’t painful in the slightest but it’s still intense to try to keep the excess from pouring out. he can already feel it dribbling between his legs from where akira’s fingers have gone in and out of him.

“akira, please, j-just...let me keep it...i’ll keep the plug in all day, i promise—“

fingers slip out of him as soon as he utters the sentence and he clenches again, eyes almost rolling as he quickly savors the feelings of having so much inside of him.

then he feels his cheeks being spread further, but that’s not what puts him on the verge of release, it’s akira kissing his hole and tongue following, lapping against his skin, “shh, i know you will. but i wanna see myself dripping out of you.”

“but, akira— ah!”

ryuji bites down on the blankets knotted between his fingers when akira spanks him, the sting lasting for a few, agonizing seconds.

“no back talking.”

“s-sorry…” ryuji whimpers, spreading his legs further until his hips are hovering over the mattress, his cock already half hard again, pressing against the blankets, where he can already feel precum beginning to bead over his tip, “i-is this good, d...daddy?”

ryuji buries his face into the blankets, his face burning. he’s started to say it more, knowing how much akira likes it, even if it sometimes washes him in shame. but there are times, like now, where he doesn’t mind being completely exposed in front of akira, calling him embarrassing names, and submitting to him fully until there are tears in his eyes and he doesn’t even know his own name, or even akira’s for that matter—

(at those times, all he knows is daddy—)

“yes, that’s perfect, sweetheart,” akira never misses a beat, “now, let go.”

as soon as ryuji releases, the cum is already dripping from his hole and down his legs. he tries to control himself, to do it slowly, wanting to enjoy the heat inside of him before it spills out completely and leaves him empty.

“does it feel good?”

yes, everything akira has him do, it _always_ feels good, “y-yes, i just, ah…wish i could have kept you...in me for a little bit longer.

“don’t worry,” akira pushes in a finger and ryuji wonders if it’s all oozed out of him yet, “i can always fill you again later.”

(—and daddy knows him so well.) 


End file.
